Heartbroken
by Catlady is not evil
Summary: Fluttershy and Cole divorced! Will they find a new love? Will they get a new friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Heartbroken

(Cole's POV)  
It's been weeks after Fluttershy and I was married. Great news, Kai and Rainbow Dash are married a week ago!  
I was cleaning the table when Fluttershy went outside to feed the animals. After minutes, Fluttershy didn't come back for twenty minutes.  
That's odd, I thought. She always comes back in ten minutes.  
Then, Fluttershy came in.

"What took you so long?!" I asked.

"Oh, um. I just...uh...enjoy feeding animals!" Said Fluttershy. I shrugged and went upstairs. At night, I was makin dinner

"Cole, I'm going somewhere so I think I couldn't make it to dinner." Said Fluttershy.

"Alright," I said. She smiled and went outside. After I ate dinner, I counted the animals one by one. I noticed one of the chickens are missing. The footsteps led to Ponyville.  
I walked there and found some pony with Fluttershy eating dinner. I felt my heart drop to my stomach.  
Then, they kissed. I felt my heart stop and I ran home to pack my stuff. I packed Lloyd's and Crystal's.  
Lloyd woke up and noticed me packing.

"Uh.. what are you doing?", asked Lloyd.

"We're moving," I said.

"Where and why?" Asked Crystal.

"I'm divorcing." I said sternly.

"What? Why?!" Asked Crystal.

"Fluttershy is with another pony," I said once more.

"Where are we moving?" Asked Lloyd.

"I have an old friend who sold her house so I thought I could scoop it up," I said as bring all the bags and wrote a note.

"Lets go," I said. They followed me to Bon Bon's house.

"Hi, Cole. Long time no see! Came here to take cookies?" Asked Bon Bon.

"No, I'm here to buy your house," I said.

"Ohh. But you have Fluttershy." Said Bon.

"Not anymore," I said as I sighed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that! It cost two hundred bits!" Said Bon. I handed her the money." Thanks!"

I smiled and we walked to Bon Bon's house. I looked around and studied the house. I remember where the kitchen is and the rooms are. I put the bags in the room.

"This looks awesome!" Sais Lloyd. I nodded and Crystal looked at her room. I sighed and sat on the sofa.

(Fluttershy's Pov) Before Cole saw what she did...

I walked happily and bumped into somepony!

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" I said.

"It's alright, are you okay?" Asked a pony called Comet Tail.

"I'm...I'm fine," I said as I blushed.

"Hey, you're Fluttershy! The one who takes care of my bird when he's sick!" Said Comet.

"Oh, why yes Comet Tail. Beak is very handsome." I said.

"Wanna hang out?" Asked Comet.

"It's not a date right? I'm married to somepony." I said.

"Uh, do you like this pony?" Asked Comet. I nodded." Did he comfort you?"

"No, because I didn't tell him," I said.

"Aww, dang. Too bad, you can have a date with me!" Said comet.

"What? But I'm marr-Hmph!" I was kissed by Comet, but somehow, he's even better than Cole! He broke the kiss.

"I...I guess one wouldn't hurt," I said.

"Perfect!" Said comet." See you tomorrow!"

I smiled and went back home. I passed Cole and he didn't suspect a thing.

Good, I thought as I went to the kitchen,

(Cole's pov) Before Fluttershy's date

After my wife went home, I went outside to see my friend Comet Star, a best friend of Comet Tail.

"Hey, Cole. Meet me at the restaurant, you know, Ponyville's expensive restaurant." Said Comet Star

"Ok, see you there." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two There's No More You And Me!

(Fluttershy's POV)  
I went back home after the date with Comet. I found no one here and found a note.  
I read it.

'We are moving to Bon Bon's place. You are less than welcomed.  
-Cole the single. '

I gasped.

"He knew!" I said to myself. I found his ring on the table." What have I done?"

I ran to Bon Bon's place and knocked the door.  
Lloyd opened it.

"Hey Flutter-... I mean, what are you doing here?" Asked Lloyd as he sounded rude.

"Can I talk to Cole?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Cole! Someone wants to see you, and you know who!" Said Lloyd, allowing me to come inside. Cole went downstairs and saw me.

"Oh, it's you." Said Cole. "What do you want?"

"Why did you leave me ?"I asked

"Forget it, Fluttershy! There's no more you and me! You have another guy!" Said Cole, sounding angrier.

"I...I...I'm sorry, I didn't know what's got into..."

"Oh, right. What got into you?! I couldn't believe that I agreed to marry you! I shouldn't have placed my eyes on you. I wish you and I would never even met!" Shouted Cole as he went upstairs and slammed the door as Crystal sanged,

"Turn away and slam the door! I don't care, what you're going to say. Let my brother, Cole alone. He wish he would never met met you anyway." Sanged Crystal,pointing at the door. I walk away from the house and sighed.

"What have I done?" I said.

(Cole's POV)  
After I said those words at Fluttershy, I went to my teammates' house. I knocked the door and came inside.

"Hey, guys. It's been awhile," I said sadly.

"Cole!" Shouted my team as they rushed to me.

"Hey, Cole! It wasn't the same without you!" Said Jay.

"Yeah," I muttered. Their happy faces changed to a worried face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Nya.

"I divorced with Fluttershy," I said.

"What?!" Shouted everyone. I nodded.

"Yes, she's with another pony without telling me," I said.

"What?!" Shouted everyone.

"Where are you staying now?" Asked Jay.

"In a new house. It's right beside my karate class." I said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Nya.

"Well, how Rainbow Dash, Kai?" I asked, changing subject.

"It's great," said Kai.

"Yeah, it's great to hear that. I better go home. Bye, guys." I said as I went home

"Bye," they said again. I smiled and went home.

Dun dun dun! What happened? So sad. Sorry for everyone who's the biggest fan of Fluttershy. Hehehe, of course, Cole said "I wish you and I never even met," was taken from Wizard of Waverly Place( did I get that right?). Similar to,  
"I wish you and dad never even met!"

And I took the song from Frozen, let it go. Catchy, huh? Here's the song.

The snow glows white on the mountain Tonight, not a hoofprint to be seen  
A kingdom of Earth and nature, and it looks like I'm the King  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, Luna knows I've tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be a good colt, you'll always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well, now they know  
Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care, what you're going to say  
Let me just be alone  
I wish you and I would never met

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with my team and earth  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let me just be alone

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in cooler fractals all around  
And one thought shurikens are like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is the past

Let it go, let it go  
When I rise like a break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect colt is gone

Here I stand in the light of day  
Let me just be alone  
I wish you and I would never met

Thanks for reading! -Mlp Ninjago


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Chelsea?

(Cole's POV)

After I walked home, I unpacked everything. Someone knocked the door and I opened it. A pony with brown hair and blue eyes with a yellow coat stood there.

"Uh, hi? I'm new here and can I stay here?" Asked the pony.

"Sure, I'm Cole." I said.

"I have a boyfriend named Cole," said the pony. My ears twitched." I'm Chelsea."

"Chelsea?" I asked." I'm Cole, Cole Brookstone, your ex-boyfriend."

"What? Oh! Cole! I've been looking for you everywhere! I'm sorry I got carried away, I promise never to do that again!" Said Chelsea as she hugged me. I hugged her back

"Come in," I said. She came inside.

"How can I be a pony? Why am I having a horn? Where are we? Uh, there's no electronics? Seriously?" Asked Chelsea. I gave her a book.

"Just read my journal, it has all the answers there. You may have questions while reading this, but you'll find answers," I said as I gave her tea.

"Okay? Thanks," she said.

After she read all of my journals about Ponyville, she gasped.

"You're married? And you divorced her?" Asked Chelsea. I nodded." Oh my gosh! I feel so sorry for you!"

"It's alright," I said." I broke up with her yesterday. I guess we could start all over again."

"You mean, you give me another chance?" Asked Chelsea.

"Yes, you're now my marefriend." I said. She hugged me.

"Thank you! But I need a dress or any thing that makes me beautiful." Said Chelsea.

"You already look beautiful.." I said

"Aww, that's sweet of you but I feel n***. Seriously, do you know any shop?" Asked Chelsea.

"I know just the place," I said.

Chelsea and Cole are getting back together! Read my story called A Sister. That will have more information about Chelsea.

From Mlp Ninjago!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating faster. I got a holiday and some other fanfics stories to write. -Mlp Ninjago

Chapter Four Curse

Cole's POV

After letting Chelsea staying at Carousel Boutique, The birds chirped and everyone laughed and talked. I sighed. Everyone was happy except me. I noticed an old house saying,  
'Not having a cheerful day? Come to make yourself happy!'  
Curious, I came inside and the doorbell rang.

"Why hello," said an old pony." Sad today?"

I nodded,  
"Come, to make you happy, you'll have to drink this your highness," said the pony.

"What does it actually do?" I asked.

"It makes you happy, but when you do that something, it'll wear off," said the pony.

" I divorced with my wife so If I saw her, the potion wears off?" I asked. She nodded.

"Drink it whenever you're ready. No bits taken," said the pony. I walked outside and look back. The house was gone!

I carefully put the potion in my bag and accidentally bumped into Spike.

"Sorry. Oh, this is for you!" Said Spike as he hand a letter." It says,  
'Dearest Cole,

I would like to inform you to come to Canterlot immediately. You'll have to bring your friends. I would like to announce you as Captain of the Royal Guards.

Sincerely,  
Princess Celestia'"

"Call everyone to Canterlot, I'll meet you up ahead!" I shouted as I ran. I hurried to my house and grabbed everything I needed and left a note to the kids. Then, I went to Canterlot. I was greeted by the princess.

"Hello Cole. Tomorrow, I will introduce you to all of Equestria. Good day," she said as she gave me an armor, I saluted and went to my bedroom.

I drank the potion that pony gave me and went to a long nap. At night, I woke up and found the whole room covered with rocks. I nearly jumped up. I got off my bed and when I touched the ground, it suddenly had thin rocks.  
I gulped. I used some silver shoes I found and walked to the dining room.

"Ahh, Cole! There you are!" Said princess Cadence. I smiled nervously.

"So, being a captain as an alicorn?" Asked Shining. I nodded.

"We heard the changelings were here last month, did you defeat them?" Asked Cadence. I nodded.

"Your highness!" Said a guard." Princess Aurora Ruby Moonlight Czechoslovakia is here."

"Send her in," said Princess Celestia. The guard saluted and went outside.

"Who's that?" Asked Princess Twilight.

"She's our youngest sister," answered Celestia. Then, a pony with white coat and blue, pink, and yellow flowing hair came in. She had a crown and her height was as tall as Luna.

"Celestia! Luna!" Said the princess,

"Czechoslovakia," said Celestia. They shared a hug and Czechoslovakia noticed me.

"I'm Princess Aurora Ruby Moonlight Czechoslovakia! A pleasure to meet you," said Czechoslovakia as she shook my hoof.

"Cole Brookstone," I introduced.

"Lets eat shall we?" Asked Luna. We nodded and ate our dinner.

"Princesses, can I talk to you?" I asked. They nodded and Princess Luna, Celestia, Cadence, Czechoslovakia, and Twilight went outside.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Asked Celestia.

"Look," I said as I put off my shoe and stomp the ground gently. The carpet turned into thin rocks with rubies and I hurriedly put my shoe back. They gasped.

"How come?" Asked Cadence. I shrugged.

"When did you find out?" Asked Celestia.

"This afternoon," I said.

"The curse," said Czechoslovakia.

"What?" I asked. She made a spell and a screen came out the house I saw before.

"The witch has cursed you. The spell cannot be broken unless you try to control it. You must try to control it for it is for your sister's own good." Said Czechoslovakia.

"My sister?" I asked.

"Yes, if you turned your sister's heart into stone, she'll die and turn into stone once her hair and skin becomes black. You must wear these shoes and armour everyday. For Celestia is your witness, try to do it without Crystal even knowing." Said Czechoslovakia.

"Alright, I'll try," I said.

"Good, and keep you powers a secret. The coronation's tomorrow and you must rest while we find a cure," said Celestia.

"Thank you," I said as I went to my bed room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Secret Revealed

Cole's POV

Today's the coronation and I carefully combed my mane. I sighed and suddenly, my horn blows a spell into the mirror. The mirror is covered with rocks! I used my helmet.

"It's getting worse," I muttered. I went the throne and a guard said,

"Your highness, Captain Cole Brookstone!"

I bowed and look up.

"Hello Cole, the coronation is starting. Shall we get ready?" Asked Princess Celestia. I nodded.

"Your highness, Princess Aurora Ruby Moonlight Czechoslovakia, and her son, Prince Emerald!" Said a guard. Czechoslovakia and a white pony with blonde hair appeared. He was about my size.

"Hello Cole, the coronation is starting any moment. You need to get ready." Said Czechoslovakia. I nodded and went away.

-Time skip-

I walked through the aisle and stopped in front of the priest. He had a pillow and a golden sword on top of it. I was about to take it but he said,

"Captain, the shoes."

I nodded and slowly took off my shoe. Then I held my breath as I took it. Everyone cheered. The sword slowly turned into rocks. I hurriedly put it back and used my shoe. At the ball, I stood there as I watched everyone dancing. Crystal came beside me.

"Hello, I am Prince Emerald," said Emerald.

"I'm Crystal," she said. They talked boring stuff until they went outside. About five minutes she came to me.

"Cole! Guess what? I'm getting married!" Said Crystal.

"What?!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. I sheepishly grinned." What?"

"We're getting married!" Said the two.

"But you just met him!" I said.

"And it's true love!" Said Crystal.

"No, you just met him!" I said

"Please, captain, we need your-"

"No, you don't need my permission or Celestia's," I interrupted Emerald.

"Well how do you know it's not true love?" Argued Crystal.

"Please, I don't want to fight," I said walking pass them. She took my shoe and pull it away.

"Please, give my shoe back," I said,

"So? I don't want to marry anyone but him," said Crystal.

"Close the gates!" I said,

"Are you gonna shut me up?" Asked Crystal.

"ENOUGH!" I said as my powers surrounded them sharp rocks.

"He almost tried to kill us!" Said the counselor. I shook my head and ran away. I went outside and saw a lot of ponies cheering. I made my way through the crowd. I breathe heavily. I touched the fountain and it became silver rocks.

"There he is!" Shouted a guard. I ran and went far away.

Crystal's POV

I can't believe he made rocks near everyone!

"What happened?" Asked Emerald.

"I don't know. If he would tell me this would have never happened!" I said. I hurried there and got a cloak.

"Where are you going?" Asked Emerald.

"I'm going to find my brother,"I said. Suddenly, tiny rocks came from the sky." Oh no!"

"Am I coming with you?" Asked Emerald.

"No!" I said,"Help Princess Celestia!"

Cole's POV

I went to a snowy mountain called Frozen Mountain and Crystal Mountain. (Check the map. Can be found in Wikipedia or facebook)

I sighed as I walked.

" The snow glows white on the mountain  
Tonight, not a hoofprint to be seen  
A kingdom of Earth and nature,  
and it looks like I'm the King"

I put off my cloak and shoes.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, Luna knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be a good colt, you'll always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well, now they know  
Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care, what they're going to say  
Let me just be alone  
The rocks never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all"

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no rules for me  
I'm free"

I made golden stairs.

"Let it go, let it go  
I am one with my team and earth  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let me just be alone"

I made a castle with my powers.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in rocky fractals all around  
And one thought shurikens are like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is the past

Let it go, let it go  
When I rise like a break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect colt is gone

Here I stand in the light of day  
Let me just be alone  
The rocks never bothered me anyway"

My armor became gold instead of silver. A long golden cloak appeared and my golden sword appeared. A golden crown with red rubies appeared. I looked at my beautiful rock kingdom. Inside was covered in gems like the outside. I smiled satisfied as I closed the balcony door

(A/N I know this is a lot like frozen but it's a awesome movie)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Meeting Ice Thunder

(Crystal's POV)

I walked far and found a house. Interested, I came inside and found a seller.

"Hoo-hoo! Big summer blow-out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ja?" Asked Oaken.

" Oh, great. For now, um, how about boots? Winter boots. And dresses?" I asked, a little phased.

"That vould be in our vinter department." He said. I noticed the winter department has next to nothing in it.

" Oh... " I said as I picked out a pair of boots and a dress. "Um, I was just wondering, has another young coly, the captain perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?"

" Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear." Said the Oaken. Then, A snow-covered pony immediately comes in."...You and this fellow."

"A real howler in July, yes? Vherever could it be coming from?" Asked Oaken.

" The Frozen Mountain." The pony answered.

" The Frozen Mountain?" I asked as the pony took supplies and put it on the desk.

"That'll be forty" said Oaken

"Forty?! No, ten."insisted the pony

"Oh, dear, that is no good. See, this come from our vinter stock, where supply and demand has a big problem" said Oaken.

" You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." Said the pony.

"Ooh, that is a rough business to be in right now, I mean, that is really- " I Noticed that the pony is staring down at me; I cleared my throat, nervously." That's unfortunate.

"Still forty, but I will throw in a visit to Oaken's Sauna." Oaken said. He said To a family, who's in the sauna,"Hoo-hoo! Hi, family!"

"Hoo-hoo!" Said the family.

"Ten's all I've got. Help me out." Said the pony.

"Okay." Said Oaken as he places the meat in front of the other supplies."Ten vill get you this; no more."

" Just tell me one thing: What was happening on the Frozen Mountain? Did it seem... magical?" I asked. He removes his scarf.

" YES! Now back up... while I deal with this crook here." Shouted the pony. Oaken stands up, revealing tall.

" Vhat did you call me?" Asked Oaken. He carries the pony outside with his horn.

" Okay, okay, I'm out!" Said the pony. Oaken throws him out. "WHOOOOA!"

"Bye-bye!" said Oaken as he slams the door." Sorry about that."

(No one's POV)  
" Wolves are better than ponies  
Rolfe, don't you think that's true?" Sung the pony named Ice Hunter

"Yeah, ponies will beat you and curse you and cheat you  
Every one of em's bad, except you" said Thunder as he imitated Rolfe the wolf.

"But ponies smell better than Wolves  
Rolfe, don't you think I'm right?" Asked Ice.

"That's once again true, for all except you" said Rolfe.

"You got me. Let's call it a night  
Good night. Don't let the frostbite bite" said Ice as he closed his eyes. Crystal came in and threw the supplies in Thunder's belly.

"Oof!" Said Ice as he woke up.

"Take me to the Frozen Mountain," demanded Crystal. Ice and Rolfe looked inside.

"You're missing the meat," said Ice. She threw him the meat in his face.

"There! Take me to the Frozen Mountain." Said Crystal.

"Alright, we'll leave tomorrow evening," yawned Ice.

"How about we leave now?" Asked Crystal, half question and half demanding.

"Fine, the name's Ice Thunderstorm," introduced Ice.

"Crystal," she greeted.

"That's Rolfe Wolfe, my wolf.," said Ice.

"he doesnt bite right?" She asked. He shook his head. They came out and hopped on a sled.

"Go, Rolfe! Go!" Said Ice. Rolfe barked and ran.

" So, uh tell me. What made the King go all rock crazy?" Asked Ice.

"Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged, but then he freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know that day, and he said he and Celestia wouldn't bless the marriage and..."

"Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Interuppted Ice.

"Yeah. Anyway I got mad and so he got mad and then he tried to walk away and I grabbed His shoe..."

" Hang on! You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!" Asked Ice.

"Yes, pay attention. But the thing is he wore the shoes all the time, so I just thought, maybe he has a thing about dirt..."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Asked Ice.

"Yes, they did." She answered as she moves further away from Ice." But Emerald is not a stranger."

" Oh yeah? What's his last name?" Asked Ice.

"Of... the Ruby Empire." Scoffed Crystal.

"What's his favorite food?" Asked Ice.

"Sandwiches" Crystal answered dreamily.

"Best friend's name?" Asled Ice.

" Probably John." She answered.

"Eye color?" Asked Ice

" Dreamy" said Crystal.

"Foot size?" Asked Ice.

" Foot size doesn't matter." She answered.

"Alright," said Ice. He heard howling.

"What was that?" Asked Crystal.

"Frozen wolves," whispered Ice.

"What?" Asked Crystal.

"Similar to Timberwolves, but made of ice," answered Ice. Rolfe ran faster.

-time skip-

Ice fell with the rope tangled to his hoof.

"Blunder rain!" Shouted Crystal.

"It's Thunderstorm!" Shouted Ice back.

"Duck!" Shouted Crystal as she threw a wood of fire.

"Ahhh!" Yelled Ice as he ducked. He climbed up and saw a dead end. He threw Crystal on Rolfe." Jump!"

Rolfe jumped and reached the other end while Ice jumped without the sled. He looked down and saw the sled crash down and burned.

"Aww, but I just paid it off!" Said Ice as he climbed up.

"I'm so sorry! I will repay you by giving you sled! I'll just go to the Frozen Mountain myself!" Said Crystal as she walks away

Rolfe emerges Ice to go.

"Fine, hey wait up!" Ice said as he walked to her


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven Meeting Rocky

Crystal's POV

We walked and found some sparkling dust, everywhere!

"Hi! I'm Rocky and I love warm hugs!" A Rock pony(which is made out of coals) suddenly came out from the bush.

"Hi?" I asked.

"And you are...?" Asked Rocky

"Oh... I'm Crystal." I answered.

"And who's the funky-looking dog over there?" Rock asked.

"That's Rolfe," I answered.

"Uh huh, and who's the wolf?" Asked Rock.

"...Rolfe," I answered again.

" Oh, they're bo- Oh! OK. Makes things easier for me." Said Rock. Wolfe tries to get Rock's meat bone nose." Whoa! Oh, look at him, trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too!"

"Rocky, did Cole build you?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Rocky.

" Do you know where he is?" I asked as Ice took the tail of Rocky.

"Fascinating." Said Ice.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Rocky.

" Do you think you could show us the way?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Rocky. Ice bended the tail of Rocky.

"How does this work?" Asked Ice. Rocky notices and slapped him with the tail Ice is holding."OW!"

Rocky snatches the tail and puts it back in his body

" Stop it, Rolfe! Trying to focus here." Said Rocky. he look back to me." Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why: We need Cole to bring back summer instead of a hailstorm," said Ice.

" Summer?!" Asked Rocky.

"M-hm" I said

" Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot..." said Rocky,

" Really? I guess you don't have much experience with heat?" Asked Ice.

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come. Ahh..." said Rocky as he closed his eyes.

[Rocky]  
Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does  
In summer  
A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand

Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned  
In summerI'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm  
And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll beIn summer

Da da, da doo, ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo  
The hot and the cold are both so intense  
Put 'em together, it just makes sense  
Ratdadat, dadadadoo

Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle  
But put me in summer and I'll be a happy snowman  
When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dreams  
Of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam

Oh, the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do  
In summer  
In summer!

Rocky finished singing and smiled happily.

"I'll show you where Cole is!" Said Rocky.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Meeting Cole

No one's POV

Crystal, Ice and Rocky founded the mountain and Crystal went to the mountain to rock climb.

"What are you doing?" Asked Ice.

"Trying to get up the mountain," she replied.

"It's no use,"said Ice.

"I was taught by my brother to rock climb," she answered.

"Hey, don't you think we should use the stairs?" Asked Rocky.

"Catch me!" Said Crystal as she fell on top of Ice's back." Thanks,"

They followed Rocky and found stairs. Ice whistled.

"Wow!" Crystal said.

" Now that's ice!" Said Ice, On the brink of tears." I might cry".

"Go ahead, I won't judge." Crystal said.

"Flawless," said Ice as he touched the purple ruby stairs.

"You guys stay here," Crystal said.

"Why?" Asked ice.

"He might freak out again," Crystal said. Ice nodded, understanding.

" Knock." Said Rocky, but Crystal doesnt budge." Just knock."

Crystal still doesn't budge.

"Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?" Whispered Rocky to Ice. Finally, Crystal came inside and saw the beautiful gems.

"Wow," said Crystal.

Crystal's POV

I saw Cole in an armor and red cloak.

"Wow, I mean, wow you're beautiful, I mean handsome and I was just you know. Wow or, something," I rambled.

"It's fine, what are you doing here?" Asked Cole.

"I came to get you back!" I said.

Crystal:  
Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand  
We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I will be right here

Cole:  
Crystal, Please go back home  
Your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun  
And open up the gates  
You mean well  
But leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

Crystal:Actually, we're not

Cole: What do you mean you're not?

Crystal:I get the feeling you don't know

Cole:What do I not know?

Crystal:Canterlot's in deep, deep, deep, deep rocks

"What?" Asked Cole, shocked.

"You kinda set off an eternal hailstorm, everywhere," I said.

"Everywhere?" Asked Cole.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it," I said.

"No I can't, I-I don't know how," said Cole.

"Of course you can, I know you can!"

Crystal:  
'Cause for the first time in forever

Cole:I'm such a fool  
I can't be free

Crystal:You don't have to be afraid

Cole:No escape from the storm inside of me

Crystal:We can work this out together

Cole:I can't control the curse

Crystal:We'll reverse the storm you've made

Cole: Crystal, please, you'll only make it worse

Crystal:Don't panic

Cole:There's so much fear

Crystal:We'll make the sun shine bright

Cole:You're not safe here

Crystal:We can face this thing together  
We can change this winter weather  
And everything will be...

Cole:I can't!

I felt something in my heart and I gasped heavily. Ice came to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Cole turned and saw him.

"Who are you? I mean, that doesn't matter. Bring Crystal home," Cole demanded.

"No, I want to stay," I protested.

"No, you're not coming back here, again!" Said Cole as he made a rock monster.

The monster roared ans picked us up. Then, we got out by being thrown by the monster. I got up and took a rock.

"Hey hey hey! Don't! You'll make him angry," said Ice.

"You're right," I said. Then, I threw the rock at the monster. He roared.

"You guys go while I distract him!" Said Rocky. We ran and his body ran too. "No no! Not you guys!" Rocky's head fell.

"This just got a whole lot harder." Said Rocky's muffled voice.

-time skip-

We landed on soft snow.

"Oh, you're right! It is soft!" I said.

"Where's my legs? I can't fell my legs!" Said Rocky, frantically. Ice came out from the snow and coughed.

"Actually, those are my legs," Ice said.

"Oh," said Rocky. Ice put the body together." Thanks."

"Crystal! Your mane is turning black!" Said Ice.

"So? Is it beautiful?" I asked.

"...Yes," said Ice.

"You're hesitating!" Said Rocky.

"No I'm not!" Said Ice." Lets go see my family."

I nodded in dulcify. (Dulcify means agreement)


End file.
